Just Another Collection
by e5r9i9k2a1
Summary: This is just a collection of oneshots about the Elric Brothers and some of them will have ticklish Ed in them. Please give constructive criticism.
1. Poke

Poke.

"Brother. It's time to get up." Said Al.

"I'll get up later." Ed brushed off his statement and turned over on his back.

Al sighed heavily. Why,_Why _must he sleep with his stomach out almost _every_ time? _Why? _

"It's time to get up _now _Brother."

"I told you, _later_." Ed sounded slightly annoyed.

"Why?"

"Because right now I'm _sleeping_."

"It's almost ten 'o clock."

"Well, then the rooster's lucky that he's apparently got laryngitis or something isn't he?"

Al sweat dropped and sighed heavily again. "Come _on._ And besides how can you be sleeping if you're talking to me?"

"Because you keep waking me up, that's why." Ed said annoyed.

Al tried dragging him off the bed but Ed just gripped the bed so he wouldn't be able to drag him off.

Then Al tried poking him on his exposed stomach.

AGGH!!

"What. Was. That?!" Ed was now wide-awake.

"It woke you up didn't it?" Al tried to giggle quietly but it wasn't quiet enough to go unnoticed by Ed.

"What, What's so funny?" Ed said.

"That tickled didn't it?" Al asked a touch of pleasure to his voice.

"Are you crazy? It did not! It just caught me by surprise!"

"Then why did you smile?"

"I did not!"

"You did too!" Al insisted. "It was a little smile. But I saw it."

"You did not!"

"I did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"We could be doing this for hours you know."

"Well then why don't you just admit that I'm right?" Ed said stubbornly.

"It's just tickling Brother."

"I told you, it did not tickle- AGGGHHH!"

"Well what about that time?" Al smirked after poking him in the sides.

"Don't look so pleased about it, that was just a totally unfair cheap shot that took me by surprise again!"

"But still, if it didn't tickle then why did you just jump about halfway across the bed?"

"I told you it just took me by surprise! I wasn't expecting it!"

"So you wouldn't react if you _were_ expecting it?" Al was trying and probably failing miserably to keep the playfulness out of voice.

"Of course not." Ed actually wasn't so sure but he absolutely refused to let Al win this one. "Go ahead and try poking me again and see for yourself." Ohhhh, _why _did he just _invite _him to torture him? _Why?_And knowing him he'd probably try heavy tickling too.

"Okay but remember you _told _me to."

Yes he did. For whatever reason his stubbornness apparently decided to make today Torture Ed Day.

_Okay, just ignore it. Yes he's not always poking he's also stroking and lightly tapping- ohhhh and he just had to think of light squeezing too didn't he? Well at least he's still sticking to light tickling._

"Oh please. That almost _itches_." _Wait, what did I just say? Urrrrhhhhhhhh! Darn you! Darn you all to heck!_

"You used to be _very_ticklish when we were kids you know." Said Al. "I actually_won _some of our tickle wars."

"I grew out of it." Ed said quickly. _No! He_ _just had to think of tickling underneath the shirt to make it worse didn't he!?_

"You can't 'grow out' of being ticklish." Al insisted. "And why are you talking so quickly?"

"I'm not- mmph!"

"You almost laughed!" Al sounded quite pleased with himself.

"Nope." Said Ed._Great now he's going faster. Must. Keep. Expression. Blank. Or maybe. With. Some. Annoyance. Oh I didn't just make a sound did I?_

"You're starting to cra-ack." Al said in an almost singsong voice.

"No." said Ed. _Uh, I know! Just try reciting the Periodic Table of Elements in your head!_

"AHAHAHAHA! It didn't tickle I was just thinking of something f-funny!" Ed said defensively but he could feel his indifference starting to crack. _Oh, not the hips! Why does life have to be so unfair!? Great, now he's got me nervous!_

"What was it?" Al said his voice laced with pleasure and he wasn't stopping.

"Uh! I – can't remember!"

"Then why are you still trying not to laugh?" Al asked in mock innocence and he finally stopped.

"Do I look like I'm trying not to laugh- AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

He almost hit the roof after Al lightly squeezed both his hips.

"Actually, yes you do." Al said extremely pleased.

"Al…" Ed hissed.

He got behind Al and wrapped his arms around him from behind to give him a tickle attack.

"Ha ha ha! Who's laughing now?" Ed said triumphantly.

"Brotherrrrr! AHAHAHAHA! Stop! Please! HAHAHAHA! Y-you're still -gasp! - At a disadvahantage you know! HAHAHAHA!"

"What do you mean _I'm_ at a disadvantage? You're the one who's getting tickle tortured!"

"Ah! But –gasp! - You're right behind me- HAHAHA! So I can do this!" He reached behind himself and pressed his fingers into Ed's hips and wiggled them.

Ed failed to suppress another brief fit and he was going to jump about two feet away but he stumbled and he tried to bring Al down with him but Al could see this coming and leaned forward to avoid being pulled down.

Ed immediately tackled Al knowing what he was going to try and pinned his hands to the floor so neither one of them could touch the other.

"Who's at a disadvantage now?" Ed said once again triumphant.

"It's still you." said Al. "Are you just planning to stay on top of me all day?"

"Um," said Ed. He didn't really think about that.

Al took advantage of the moment to tackle Ed and start tickling him.

"AL! Mmph! STOP! Ack! -Gasp! - Stop it!" Ed tried to squirm without making it too wild but was failing miserably still being _very _ticklish.

"I can feel you trying not to laugh." Said Al enjoying the feeling very much and also enjoying the happy look that was being hidden.

"Okay you win! AHAHAHA! Now quit it! AHAHAHAHA!"

Al finally did stop but it was more do to Ed looking like he was having trouble catching his breath then because he wanted to.

"That's –pant- not fair! –Wheeze! –"

"Oh you know you like it!" Al said his voice still laced with pleasure.

"… What's for breakfast?" Ed asked refusing to admit it, which made Al laugh.

If he keeps sleeping in like that (which he will) he'll probably end up admitting it whether he likes it or not though.


	2. The Easiest Mission? Yeah Right!

"This has got to be the easiest mission we've ever had." said Ed.

"Don't get too cocky Full Metal." Said Roy. "Watching Elysia and Fletcher is harder then you might think."

"Whatever." Said Ed. "Fletcher's a smart kid and Elysia's like what, three? She just needs to have stuff to play with and eat and drink."

"But Brother, three can be a pretty hyper age. Little kids like that are into everything and I mean everything." Said Al.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that." Ed sweat dropped.

"Good luck." Roy said as he left. "Suckers."

"Um, guys, I think Elysia took the peanut butter jar and the jelly jar." Said Fletcher.

The blue and black lines of gloom and doom appeared on Ed and Al's heads. "She's covering the walls with it isn't she?" asked Ed. "That was fast. What is this, a 'Torment The Elric Brothers fanfiction' or something?"

"Any idea where she is?" asked Al.

"I think she was heading to the bathroom or Gracia's room." Said Fletcher.

"And with our luck she'll probably almost flood the bathroom or totally wreck Gracia's room won't she?" said Ed.

"Probably." Said Fletcher. "But on the bright side, at least there's three of us."

"Yeah, but judging from our already bad luck, we'll all have to clean up after her and then she'll run off and wreck the house even more when we're not looking." Said Ed.

"Um, maybe when we find her she'll be too tired?" Fletcher tried. "Or maybe not." He sweat dropped at the look Ed got at his futile try.

888

"Of course." Said Ed as they stared at the flooded bathroom, smears of peanut butter and jelly coating most of the walls, the bathtub and the sink.

"The water handle's stuck." Ed tried yanking on the handle to turn it off but this only succeeded in getting the handle pulled off. It didn't solve the problem.

"Smooth move Brother." Said Al.

"Oh shut up." Ed muttered. "Um, Uh," He stuck the handle in the faucet. "There! Problem solved!"

"Won't the water pressure eventually shoot the handle out?" asked Fletcher.

"Nothing can be easy can it?!" Ed said exasperated. "Oh, well, um, uh, Fletcher get a mop for the bathroom and keep an eye on the water, Al, you and I can go look for Elysia and then start cleaning the other rooms she wrecked."

"Um, okay but wouldn't unplugging the drain solve the water problem?" asked Fletcher.

"Gimme a break!" said Ed. "Is there someone out there who's just writing this out because they enjoy tormenting us or something?!" He sighed. "Okay, let's check the next room."

888

"Yup, there's definitely someone out there who's got it in for us." Said Ed as they stared at Gracia's room.

Gracia's clothes were scattered everywhere (they were also covered in peanut butter and jelly) and most of the walls were also coated in peanut butter and jelly. And in the center of the room was Elysia who was apparently playing dress up or something because she was wearing some of Gracia's now peanut butter and jelly coated clothes over her own.

"Okay, who was the idiot who let her run around on her own?!" Ed fumed.

"Well she was sort of napping when we got here." Al said in everyone's defense as he started collecting Gracia's clothes so they could clean them.

"The key words being 'sort of'." Ed muttered. "Hey Fletcher!" he called down the hall where Fletcher was currently cleaning. "Keep an eye on Elysia will you?"

888

The living room and most of the kitchen was now covered in feathers that Elysia had pulled out of the pillows and thrown _everywhere_ and the kitchen was covered in some sort of soap or bubble bath and some popcorn that had also gotten to most of the living room. Elysia was apparently finally tired out though because she was conked out on the couch.

"Fletcher! I thought you were watching her!" said Ed.

Fletcher flushed. " Um, I was turning the water off and I didn't hear you. Sorry."

"I didn't think it was possible to not hear Brother." Al teased.

"And just what is that supposed to mean!?" said Ed.

"Oh nothing." Al replied innocently. "So when did they say they were getting back?" he asked changing the subject.

"Um, about ten minutes?" Ed blanched. "That's it! I don't care if I'm not allowed to use alchemy on this assignment, I'm transmuting this place back together!"

"But Brother, won't that be like letting the Colonel win?" Al asked.

"Ugh, you're right." Ed slumped. "But there's no way I'm letting that happen! Fletcher, you fix the pillows while Al and I clean up the kitchen."

888

"I can't believe we actually did it." Fletcher marveled.

"What do you mean you don't believe it?" said Ed "Didn't I say that there's no way I'm letting that Colonel win?"

'_Now if only he had that kind of motivation with his stuff' _Al thought.

"I see you actually managed to keep the house in one piece Full Metal." Roy smirked. "I was worried that you might not be able to reach everything that you needed to clean."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE COULDN'T EVEN REACH THE COUCH WITHOUT A STOOL TO STAND ON!?!!!!!!!????????" Ed screamed.

"Time to go Brother." Said Al.

888

"Hi Elysia." Said Roy. "Did Ed use any alchemy?"

"Nope." Said Elysia.

"Wow. Did he almost use alchemy or at least get annoyed?"

"I know he got annoyed." Said Elysia.

"Good job." Said Roy, "Here are those cookies I promised."


	3. Lint

"Hold still Nii-san you've got some lint on you."

"So?"

"So it's going to keep bothering me now that I've thought about it and it won't stop unless I un-lint you."

"You're weird Al." Ed sighed. "But go ahead and un-lint me if it'll make you feel better."

Ed squirmed as Al un-linted his shoulders and jumped when he got to his sides.

"Hold still Nii-san!"

"Forget it! I'll un-lint myself!"

"You didn't un-lint yourself, you just got crumbs on your side! Now I have to brush those off!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't! A little lint never hurt anyone!"

"I told you if I don't it'd keep bugging me!"

"Then I'll just un-lint myself!"

'It'd be easier if you'd just let me do it."

"No it wouldn't!"

"At this rate I'm starting to think you're right." Al muttered under his breath. "Come on! It's just un-linting! What's the problem?"

Al picked off some lint near the back of his ribs making Ed make an 'ack!' sound and jumping backwards again pulling Al down with him this time.

"Geez!" said Al. This time he sat near Ed's hips- careful not to put too much weight on him- and somehow managed to pick and brush off the lint and crumbs off of Ed even with all his squirming and jerking and wriggling around.

"What is your problem Nii-san? Are you hurt on your side somewhere?"

"No." Ed said sounding as if he was trying very hard not to laugh but Al didn't seem to notice this or he just ignored it if he did.

"Well what is the matter with you then?" Al gave his sides one more brush but stopped when Ed started laughing. Hard.

"Wha-? What's so funny?" Al asked.

"N-…Nothing!" Ed was trying hard to stop laughing. "If you're done un-linting me then you can get off me now you know."

Al didn't really want to get off now that he had something figured out. "Nii-san, are you…still ticklish?"

"No I'm not!" Ed insisted.

Al somehow managed to hide his smirk. "You _are _still ticklish aren't you? You're still _very_ ticklish aren't you?"

"No I'm not and just what is that look?"

"What look?" Al asked innocently.

"That look you're hiding behind that blank expression that says 'I-think-you-need-this-and-I-don't-care-if-you-think-so-too-because-this-is-fun-and-I'm-the-suicidal-idiot-who's-temporarily-in-charge-here'."

"I'm temporarily in charge? Cool!" said Al. And with that he slid his hands under Ed's shirt and began his merciless assault randomly switching tickle spots and randomly alternating between tickling hard and soft, prodding, poking, stroking, tapping, wiggling, and kneading. This caused the wriggling to come back, Ed reacting to every swipe of his fingers and Al returned to his sides and stomach at regular intervals because they seemed to be some of the worst spots.

Ed often looked as if he was going to protest but most of what he could get out was "Al-! You-!" or "Stop-!" before dissolving into helpless laughs again.

Al finally stopped his assault when the older boy started coughing from lack of oxygen. "Al! –Pant! – You really are a suicidal idiot you know that?" Ed wheezed.

"Yeah, I know." Al was extremely pleased. "But it's worth it."


	4. Feather

Brother just _had _to sleep with his stomach exposed didn't he?

Sighing, Al reached over to remove a feather that had somehow managed to land itself on Ed's side but he paused when he heard Ed make an interesting little sound.

_Did Brother just giggle?_

Al gingerly ran the feather over his stomach again and, sure enough, there was that giggle.

Oh Al definitely had something fun to do at when he was bored now.

Al slid his hand under Ed's shirt and began tracing the rib cages, smiling at the little giggles Ed was making and also pausing every few seconds in case he woke up.

Deciding that he was done with the ribs for now, Al traced the collarbone then moved up the neck to the ear and began tickling and tracing him there.

Ed giggled a little but not _quite_ as much, his ears apparently not as ticklish as the rest of his body.

_Why didn't I do this ages ago?_ Al wondered, now tickling Ed's back.

Ed then turned over on his back and clasped his hands behind his head which gave Al the perfect opportunity to slide his hand under Ed's shirt again and run the feather from his hips and waist up to his unguarded underarms where he proceeded to draw a smiley face on. This time however he stopped about every two or three seconds because Ed was getting very close to actually laughing now and Al was _really _enjoying this.

_I AM his eternal puppet master! _Al thought happily. He was feeling extremely pleased and victorious.

Al ran the feather back down to his side, flicking him on the way down, and then briefly tried his feet but he wasn't very successful there. Then he started running the feather in circles on stomach very slowly, getting steadily closer to the naval. Once again he stopped about every two or three seconds because Ed was getting very close to laughing.

_I wonder how people would react if they ever found out that the great Full Metal Alchemist had SUCH a ticklish tummy?_

Al finally got to his naval and started circling it and dipping the feather in and out very slowly, wiggling it a little, just a little and still stopping every few seconds to avoid Ed waking up from laughing.

_I wonder if I was born with this talent?_

Al lay on his side to continue this newfound pleasure and he would often put the feather down and tickle Ed with his hands for a couple seconds until he felt Ed start to stir from his rest. Al also noticed that the smile did not go away even when he stopped tickling.

Hiding the feather in his pocket away from Ed's view with a playfully mischievous laugh, Al found that he actually hoped that he would have trouble sleeping tonight as that would give him more fun.

That…and it also made his Big Brother smile and laugh.

**  
**


	5. Protect

It's been a while hasn't it Brother? I've lost track of exactly how long, but I know it's been at least a month, maybe more. …You just had to go and do it didn't you? How did you think I could ever live without you? Especially if it was my fault? Did you even realize what you were doing? Once I swear I heard your voice say, 'I didn't think you'd be this upset. At least not for this long.'

Why the hell would you think that?! Did you think I would just mourn for a while and then say, 'Well, life will go on'? How can my life go on without you? Perhaps that's another reason why I do this. Stay here, I mean. Technically I am near a part of you, even if that part is the remains of your body and your grave. I'm sorry, I know I'm probably overstaying my welcome but I couldn't leave you in life, why would death be any different? The main reason I keep staying here is because, well you never know what some one might try do with your grave.

I don't want anyone trying to use your remains to make a Homunculus or something. After all you've been through in life, you deserve to be in peace. Speaking of, I could try it. My body, mind, and soul would be an Equivalent Exchange for yours wouldn't it? But you never know, it might not. A life for a life has never been enough. That's why I don't try it. And besides, even if I did, I know my sacrificing myself for you would make you sad, and then you'd probably be your silly stupid self and bring me right back wouldn't you? And if it didn't work, then there wouldn't be anyone here to protect your rest.

One day, I think it was when you were still alive, it dawned on me that there was actually one way I might've been able to save you from all your guilt and pain. But even though your not feeling it anymore would've been a good thing, I don't know how fair that method would've been. And besides, I didn't want to risk messing up and possibly ending up wiping any of your happy memories or hurting your mind any more then it already was.

Speaking of minds, sometimes I can see you. It's usually only for a few seconds, sometimes even a few minutes. I know you're not happy about me doing this, and I'm very sorry for spoiling any happiness or peace you might have initially felt. I also am sorry for making our friends sad by always staying here, but like I said before, I can't leave you in life or in death.

Winry and Granny Pinako bring me my meals to your grave. They sometimes try to coax me into leaving. Our other friends sometimes try to too but I think everyone understands by now. I know it makes them sad but they've always got each other to lean on. Like I said before, I'm sorry for making everyone sad, but I don't eat a lot of my meals. I'll sometimes eat a little, if any of it, and I'll drink but that's it. I let the animals around here have it so people won't be sadder.

Maybe that's what's causing me to see you. I know the dead can't come back to life, so maybe I'm hallucinating. Maybe I'm dying and managing to catch brief glimpses of you. Maybe I'm just delusional or maybe I'm going crazy. If I am, than I wonder if I'll end up killing myself. Maybe I'm trying to do that. If I should die, then we'll finally be together again.

Then I'll make absolutely sure that you're happy and safe.

Because I love you Brother. I'm coming for you.


End file.
